


lucky

by Yetitrash



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Other, grey is TRANS, transmasc grey is something that can be so personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash
Summary: "Do you love me? No matter what?""Of course.""Even if...?"
Relationships: Gordon Agrippa/Grey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	lucky

**Author's Note:**

> *hands you trans masc grey* *hands you trans masc grey* *hands you trans masc grey* 
> 
> I started this fic last November and finished it today so hope its not too hard to read? Idk BUT I...CRIED WRITING THIS GOD;; anyway .  
> Pronouns change somewhere in the middle but i hope its not to confusing ;0;

Sometimes things felt too good to be true. Yeah there were times when everything went wrong but laying here in bed Grey felt lucky. She couldn't help but smile knowing that the body next to her was of the man she loved and when she stole a glance his way Gordon was doing what he did best: staring.

"What?"

Gordon shook his head with a smile of his own.

Grey laughed, covering her face as she blushed, "no, _what_?! Wh-why are you looking at me like th-that?"

Gordon leaned in and kissed the back of her hand, laughing when their eyes met through her fingers. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." It tickled when Gordon nestled into Grey's neck but it was worth it when he began muttering into her skin.

"There y-you go again..."

Gordon didn't take his lips away only making a soft "Hm?" between kisses. "Go again what?"

"Go m-mumbling sweet nothings."

The gentle laugh that almost floated out of him made Grey's heart sputter. "Are they still sweet nothings if I mean every word?"

Grey could feel goosebumps forming on her neck, though from his words or actions she didn't know. _Both. Very much both._

While most of Gordon's words were hard to make out Grey did manage to hear "lovely" and "amazing" and-

"Pretty"

Gordon pulled away then, a look of concern clear on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You tensed up."

"I'm-" knots formed in Grey's stomach. How many times had this happened? How close had Grey gotten to telling him? "D-do you love me?"

"Of course."

Grey bit her lip, "e-even if..." She took a deep breath. This was the hard part; the part she'd gotten so close to many times before. The words seemed to get stuck, right there in Grey's throat. "N-nevermind."

Gordon's look of concern didn't fade, wrinkles forming as his brows furrowed even more. He shifted slightly as to reach and cup her face in his hand. After giving her lips a soft, reassuring peck he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "There's nothing you could say or do that would make me stop loving you." He pressed their foreheads together with a smile.

"You're the only woman for me."

What a perfect declaration of love...if only it hadn't made Grey felt like those words just impaled...him.

Grey couldn't stop the tears from forming before they'd already started streaming down his face, panic beginning to set in. He couldn't face Gordon now, certainly couldn't tell him anything while being a blubbering mess like this. Granted, this was the closest he'd gotten yet, but close truly only counted in horseshoes and hand grenades.

Gordon on the other hand, was as just of a mess as Grey. He didn't know what had happened but he was fairly certain it was his fault. "I'm so sorry, my love!"

"N-no!" The last thing Grey wanted was for Gordon to feel like he'd done anything wrong. "You-" why was it so hard to talk about his emotions? Especially for someone so emotional. "You didn't do anything wr-wrong. Y-you're perfect, angel." Grey took the hand that was previously on his face and held it in both of his, kissing his knuckles before nuzzling into Gordon's palm.

With his free hand Gordon brushed the hair out of Grey's face, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "If something's bothering you I want to know. You can tell me anything."

Grey made a weary sigh, his emotions were fried but still Gordon had all the answers. He looked up to the older man with his watery gray eyes. "I..."

Gordon didn't say anything, only waiting patiently for Grey to find the words. Grey knew Gordon would wait as long as Grey needed which only made him love him that much more. Maybe that was the start.

"You make everything okay," Grey's words came out slow as he tried his best not to stumble over them. "Your love is the only thing that keeps me going sometimes. You call yourself lucky b-but I feel like the lucky one. To be loved by you makes me feel like........like I'm the luckiest man alive."

Grey didn't say anthing more, only staring and watching for that wave of realization to hit.

Gordon blinked a couple times before making a small gasp, then another as it truly started to sink in. "I-"

' _Nope!'_ Grey couldn't do it as the regret and fear flooded him, grabbing the comforter to hide under.

But Gordon wouldn't just let Grey escape so easily. When Grey wouldn't let go of the covers Gordon only moved to hold the mass of blanket and Grey, face buried into his chest.

"No, don't run from me!" His soft voice was muffled but he made sure it was loud enough for Grey to hear. "Please, sweetheart, talk to me."

"I-I-I don't know what to say!"

"Then can I see you? You don't need to hide."

Slowly Grey peeked out from under the blanket, those two flyaway strands of hair bobbing away.

When he looked Gordon was smiling, so wide and bright Grey thought he might go blind. In an instant Gordon was covering his face with kisses and a soft giddy laugh.

"I love you." Gordon was always so genuine with his words and now was no exception. He cupped Grey's face in his hands again, like they were made to hold it as he took in the sight of his love. "My handsome boyfriend."

Grey could barely see what with more tears welling in his eyes as he let out a small chuckle. "Y-you really know how to m-m-make a guy swoon."

Gordon wouldn't stop, _couldn't_ stop, kissing away Grey's tears as happy tears of his own started to form. "I'm so proud of you, I love you, Darling. _You're_ the man I love with all my heart, I _lov-_ "

Grey took the first chance he got to catch those lips he admired so much in a kiss, pulling him in and derailing his train of thought. Only when he felt Gordon melt into the kiss and relax against him did Grey pull away. "I love you too. More than anything."

Grey felt like he could breath again for the first time in a _long_ time. There was a calm in him he'd thought he'd lost and here, now, looking at Gordon he felt a peace he didn't think existed. This was a man who had saved him so many times but in this moment, right now, Grey felt like this beat every other time by a long shot. He accepted him. Not that Grey really thought he wouldn't, but just the confirmation made Grey feel invincible. Grey wasn't lying when he'd called him an angel. Gordon was in every sense of the word and this angel was _his._

"Yeah," Grey's face hurt from smiling, "I'm the lucky one."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all mind if i *projects*  
> come see me on twitter @gordonagrippa


End file.
